


Wicked Dreams, Twisted Addiction

by stubbornrhino



Series: Demonic Rites [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Biting, Blood, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: His demon is addicted and so is Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Demonic Rites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Sexual Tensions Halloween Round





	Wicked Dreams, Twisted Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sexual Tension's Halloween Round.

It took Junmyeon a moment to realise that it happened again. He couldn't move his body no matter how much he tried. Next, he smelled it. The familiar heady aroma of dark chocolate and the mellow aftertones of lily of the valley and lemon.

His body relaxed at the intoxicating scent.

He was here.

Junmyeon had been waiting for him to come to him for the past week. Finally, it was happening. He wanted to hug him close, kiss him hard but he couldn't move and tears of frustration welled up in his eyes.

He was gently turned on his back and he could see the familiar face.

_"Missed me, little human?"_

The sultry voice in his mind was enough for a wave of goosebumps to wash over his skin.

 _"Yes!"_ He sounded too excited to even himself and the demon chuckled.

The demon had been invading his dreams since he had turned 18. In the beginning, it was less frequent but as they got acquainted the visits became more numerous, wilder. He remembered how he had agreed to the claiming in a heartbeat. Junmyeon knew deep inside, in his soul, that it belonged to someone else. He had given in to the temptation.

Just like he was doing now.

 _"Let me touch you. Please."_ He begged. He always did.

 _"Soon."_  
  
He succumbed to the demon again. His legs were parted and the demon slid between them on his knees. That's when he noticed he was without his checkered pajama pants. He clearly remembered wearing them to the bed.

Sharp claws glided over his thighs and he arched, pleasure taking over with a mere touch.

_"Beautiful and all mine."_

_"Yes, yes. Yours."_ Junmyeon agreed. He always did.

Yellow leather rubbed against his bare legs as they wound up around the demon's waist, locking at the ankles. His cock, hard and hot, begging for attention as the leather rubbed against it too, teasing. Meagre friction nowhere enough for a release.

The silver chains around the demon's neck tinkled as he shrugged off the yellow leather jacket, displaying a tight fit black thermal, the outline of the lithe muscles visible underneath the fabric. Junmyeon had felt them countless times under his fingertips, under his tongue, on his teeth, on his skin and he wanted to do all of it again.

 _"Please."_ His hands were moving before his mind registered that they could. He watched as they creeped over the clothed muscles, over the abs then the sternum and then the pectorals. Up they went over the collarbone and then the shoulders as Junmyeon strained to touch. They came back, the fingers wounding around the chains and then Junmyeon was pulling the demon down, crashing their lips together.

They moaned in unison. Their tongues dancing for dominance, shying away and chasing, winning and losing. Claws dug into the plump flesh of Junmyeon's ass and his cock leaked precum.

_"You've been waiting for me."_

Junmyeon's wrist rotated and the chain wound tighter around the demon's neck.

 _"You're late."_ His response was lost in the moans that followed right after as something sharp grazed the length of his cock. He could feel the skin breaking slightly, it stung.

He came suddenly. He always did. The demon was skilled at making Junmyeon lose control.

He panted as the demon looked down at him, red eyes blazing and tore his black t-shirt into strips, claws working effortlessly, baring his torso in seconds. He languidly threw his hands above his head giving free reign to the demon.

 _"Ruin me,"_ Junmyeon's mind pushed the demon a little more. He knew exactly how to. _"Sehun."_

He didn't use the name much. He was warned not to do so. Names held power and the risk of someone eavesdropping on them was always there.

Sehun dived for his chest, straight where his heart was and sunk his fangs in. Junmyeon had gotten used to the demon's ways, the pain. Now he relished in it.

His heart stopped for a mere second and Sehun moaned, the vibrations ricocheting all over body. Junmyeon couldn't breathe and his fingers tightened around the demon's hair pulling, careful not to touch the horns, and yet not doing anything to budge him as he drained Junmyeon's life away.

Then his heart was thudding again and he wheezed as the demon lapped up blood from his chest with his forked tongue.

 _"I am addicted to you."_ That one sentence sent a thrill through his body. He grabbed the demon's face and brought him closer, his tongue darting out and licking at the drops of blood on the demon's lips.

 _"As I am to you."_ Their lips fell into a gentle rhythm as Junmyeon's shaking hands made their way downwards and unzipped the leather pants, the hot cock falling into his hands immediately.

Junmyeon bit at the demon's lip as he felt another presence at his hole. His body shuddered and the demon leaned back from the kiss. His eyes were a warning enough that he didn't have much patience left.

Junmyeon gasped as he felt two claws entering him, scratching at his insides. He didn't need to prepare himself, the demon did it for him. Junmyeon mewled as the sharp nails dug at his prostate, his body going taut. Then the demon was taking his cock to the hilt and he came the throat muscles massaging his cockhead.

He pulled at the demon's hair again, insistent and asking for mercy as his cock was still inside his mouth. It burned. The demon saliva burned and it burned so good.

_"I want to ride you."_

His demand was accepted. His cock left the demon's mouth and he was flipped over in a blink. He stumbled to gain purchase over the clothed torso as he straddled the demon’s cock. He moaned and rubbed himself on it, moving his hips decadently slowly. The demon's clawed hands tightened around his neck in warning and he chuckled.

Junmyeon didn't know what sex with humans felt like but he was sure it didn't even come close to what he had.

He reached behind him and grabbed the huge cock at its base, holding it still as he tried to impale himself on it. He groaned as he slid down, down and the cock entered him, sliding up, up towards his prostate, steadily, making him feel every veiny inch of it.

He looked at the ceiling above his bed as he was fully sitting on the cock, taking it to the hilt, and took deep breaths. His own cock was erect again, touching his belly.

He rotates his hips in slow circles, round and round and then anti-clockwise, getting used to the shape and size of the cock stretching him. It was astounding how he always had a difficult time taking Sehun in. Once his prostrate got closely acquainted with Sehun's cockhead, one of his hands planted itself on the demon's abs and the other went straight to the silver chains fisting them, holding for a steady grip, for balance. Then he started to move in earnest.

He rose on his knees and dropped down on the cock again and again taking it deeper each time, working both of them towards their peak.

Junmyeon was enthralled with the red eyes, how they were aflame, he could see the pits of hell in them and it was all for him. The feeling of power riding his body to the point he didn't notice Sehun parting his ass and something else touching his rim.

His high was shattered as that something else started to insert itself alongside the demon's cock and his hips stuttered at first then stopped altogether, trying to stop the insertion.

 _"S-Sehun?"_ He asked as his eyes started to tear up, pain overtaking his senses. He realised belatedly that it was the demon's tail sliding alongside the cock inside him.

It was thicker in girth, more stiff with a blunt edge and the demon had fucked him raw with it multiple times before. He had never taken both at the same time though. And it was difficult. More so because Junmyeon was tight and the demon was at the brink of losing it.

 _"Trust me."_ Junmyeon did. Junmyeon does.

Junmyeon leaned forward, bracing his hands on the demon's pecs, stretching, accommodating the dual lengths. His hips moved in small increments, taking them in slowly, inch by inch.

He didn't know how much he took or if he was even successful in doing so but next thing he knew the demon grabbed his hips pulling him down and thrusting inside him at the same time. The two blunt ends massaging his prostate were enough to make him spiral over the edge.

His back bowed, his head thrown backwards, spine bending so much so that he thought he was going to break in half. He choked on a sob as galactic pleasure bombarded him, filling his senses, shutting them down, his ears stopped listening and no sound made out of his throat and past his lips, tiny bolts of lightning numbing his body, limbs, even his fingertips.

His hands had a mind of their own as they found the chains again and pulled at them to ground himself in the vast nihility of consciousness.

The demon followed him with a groan, his claws scratching at the supple skin and his fangs sinking in the pale flesh again, drawing blood in a moment and licking it away in another as his human fell apart above him in silent shards of ecstasy.

🩸

_"Sleep, my little human."_

🩸

Junmyeon woke up abruptly like you do in those dreams where you fall off a cliff. He searched around for his demon but the room was empty and so was his bed. He looked down at his bare torso for any signs of their activities only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

He gingerly stood up from the bed, expecting agony to course through him but he was surprised to find he was fine. After last night, he expected to be on bed for days.

He walked past the bin sitting near the bathroom and backtracked. Something black was peeking out from the edge of it and he pulled at it. The strips of his torn t-shirt were hanging together doing absolutely nothing for the apparel. It was beyond salvation.

He liked that his demon was considerate enough to heal him. Sometimes he deliberately chose not to, when Junmyeon was being particularly bratty or difficult but most of the times he was kind to him.

The demon always left him something to hold onto. A sign that he was here and he was real. It's not like Junmyeon needed any when his soul vibrated within him at every thought of Sehun.

He stuffed the scraps back in the bin and whistled the rest of his way to the shower, remembering Sehun's goodbye kiss and how it had made him warm all over.

A promise kept the lift in his gait alive.

_"Soon."_


End file.
